Bewilderment
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Daryl finds himself in a strange situation with Carol that leads to a plot twist he didn't see coming. XXX Mature for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Bewilderment**_

Daryl's feet were thumping hard on the forest floor as he ran fast he could manage in the cold and fog. He could barely make out the shape of her probably 40 feet ahead of him outrunning him with ease.

"WAIT!"

His voice came out quiet although he was trying with all his might to yell at the top of his lungs. It was useless, he had been running for 5 minutes and was getting nowhere and she apparently couldn't hear him.

 _Where the hell was she going?_

 _What was she running from?_

Suddenly his feet began to slow as the ground became thick with mud like wet heavy clay. _Fuck!_ He scanned the area to find dry ground and it was like a swamp surrounding him and he wasn't getting anywhere fast anymore. He had to stop, his feet just couldn't move.

"CAAAAAAROOOOOOL!" he screamed into darkness. It was so black he couldn't make anything out.

Desperate he leaned down trying to scrape some of the mud from his boots to no avail and he was now elbows deep in filth.

He heard a soft giggling behind him and jumped clear out of his skin. He couldn't place the voice and he didn't know what the hell to think.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

Again the sound of a woman softly laughing... and then she appeared in front of him out of the darkness. The first laugh had come from behind him why was she in front of him now?

"What the hell are you doing? Why'd you run?"

"Come here, you're all muddy."

"Of course I am, I just chased you through a swamp!"

"I know a place to get clean...come," she smiled and turned slowly.

 _She was clean, how was she clean?_

He tried pulling his leg from the mud, it was stuck and he had to pull so hard he almost lost his boot.

"Wait for me, you're always way ahead and I'm fucking stuck."

"Why are you stuck? Just walk, there's nothing stopping you from moving forward if you really want to."

"What the hell are you talking about? Look at this place!" Scanning the ground he found himself suddenly on solid ground covered in grass and it was completely dry. His pants and arms were still caked in mud though.

"You're dirty Daryl I can help...come with me," again she was so far ahead he heard her clearly but could only make out the shape of her.

He followed, there wasn't another option and she seemed to have all answers.

He walked behind her with his heavy boots following the shaped of her till she came upon an outbuilding. She turned to face him smiling and opening the door at the same time. A flood of white light came pouring out of the open door into the black forest and he stood puzzled at what was causing it. She entered and held the door for him.

Inside were straw bails, farm equipment and a huge steel bin about 16 feet across and 4 feet deep at a guess. He squinted adjusting to the light and wondering what the hell he was supposed to do or say.

"See?" she say pointing to the steel bin that now appeared to have a thick steam coming from the surface.

"I told you...come."

He walked to the bin and it was filled almost to the top with hot, clear water.

"What's going on? Why is it here?"

"You're dirty, so get clean. If you need things they might be right here in front of you. Sometimes when you take things for granted you miss out, sometimes all you need do is open your eyes."

"Why so cryptic Carol? Why aren't you just talking normally? You sound like a fortune teller or something." He was sick and tired of feeling confused.

"Maybe I can see the future," she smiled holding her hands to her temples with her eyes shut tight as if she was receiving a premonition.

"I see it...I see a man..."

He furrowed his brow at her, "huh?"

"I see... a dirty man who's gonna get in the tub and get clean before I push him in," she giggled.

He surveyed his clothes and figured it probably wasn't a bad idea. He was unnerved by the presence of water here but she had known it was here and he decided to trust her. Although she was acting so strange it was Carol and she wouldn't hurt him. "You gonna stay there?" he asked.

"Are you shy?"

"Not necessarily just...I don't usually go showin' everything to people."

"I can turn around if you feel better but I still might peek," she grinned.

"Yeah? ...Well don't!" he grumbled starting on his shirt buttons as she turned around.

"What the hell's with you anyway Carol? This night's weird enough with hot water in the middle of nowhere and disappearing mud without you adding to it."

"My apologies, Daryl."

He could tell she was still smiling. She was getting a kick out of messing with his mind, everything around him was disorientating and he was frustrated and exhausted from chasing her.

He checked that her back was still turned and removed his flannel shirt before unzipping his filthy pants and pulling them down. Getting them off his feet was going to be a challenge with his muddy hands and boots. The clay type mud was drying and had become hard so he had to bend down and mess with his boots longer than he intended trying to get a grip on the laces.

"Need any help?"

She was right behind him bent over and whispering into his ear only inches from his skin.

"JESUS CHRIST CAROL!" He was so startled he fell over on his side with his pants still around his feet and nothing else on. Trying to cover himself he looked up at her in complete dismay as he discovered she wasn't wearing a stitch.

She smiled as if he hadn't just screamed at her and walked towards the steaming tub turning to beckon him over her shoulder with a "come hither" movement of her finger...

Her body glowed in the unnatural light of the outbuilding and she appeared white and smooth and flawless. Her full breasts moved only slightly as she walked up a set of steps and lowered one foot just barely into the water.

"It's beautiful Daryl...come here."

He hadn't taken a single breath since he looked up at her. He was still holding onto his pants laying on the cold ground, stunned. She was gorgeous and delicate and angelic looking all at once and he couldn't help staring...

She slowly sank down to sit on the edge of the bin and steam enveloped her body making her look like a mermaid to him or something else mythical.

"Daryl, if I asked you to do something, would you?"

"Carol, I don't know what's going on here?

"Just answer me, would you?"

This was insane but he seemed to be the only one who was noticing. He gave up and decided to go with it although he was getting horny and pissed off all at once.

"Sure, What do you want me to do Carol? Just name it! None of this is strange and I'll do anything you ask because everything is completely normal and you aren't scaring me at all! Shoot!"

Why not make jokes since he'd apparently fallen down the rabbit hole into a world of madness and nudity?

"Good, I'm so happy to hear you say that Daryl," she replied with a huge grin on her face and her blue eyes glowing in the light.

"Just take off your clothes and come in here with me."

"That's all? Sure! That's every day stuff that," he huffed and pulled his boots and pants off of his feet. He stood covering himself with his hands.

"Why are you doing that? You don't need to cover up."

"Good grief, Carol, we aren't all exhibitionists you know!"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful ass resting on the edge of the tub and she was turned half way to face him and he got a great view of her breasts too. She was the one acting crazy but she kept looking at him like he was the one who'd lost his mind.

He walked toward her still covering up and terrified of getting hard in front of her.

"Well, get in then, Carol. Let's do this weird thing while the water's still hot. I ain't gettin' any less confused."

She pulled her weight off her backside and slid into the water slow as torture and disappeared under the surface.

He walked up the steps still holding himself in both hands looking for her under the water but unable to spot her. The surface was covered in a layer of white bubbles that hadn't been there when he looked before and he shook his head feeling perplexed. He sat and got in quickly thinking she'd drowned or evaporated or some fucking thing.

"Carol!"

From absolutely nowhere she was behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist making him jump again.

"Fuck!" he choked out under his breath.

He turned to face her fast as he could move grabbing a hold of her slippery shoulders in his hands realizing his hands were now only inches from her bare breasts "Stop doing that! You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack."

"I'm so sorry baby...let me make it up to you."

"Huh? What'd you call me?"

"I won't scare you again, I promise. I will make it all better," she answered.

"You're already scaring me."

She reached out and touched his chest and ran her fingers down till they met his hips. He shuddered.

"Uh..."

"I will clean you. It's the least I can do since I'm the one who made you all dirty, right?"

She grabbed his arm and began to rub her hands over his skin, her breasts were only a foot from his face and covered in droplets of water and surrounded in steam.

She finished both hands and moved closer and walked around the back of him wrapping her arms around his lower waist.

"Now will you do what I ask you to Daryl?" she whispered into his ear soft as silk.

"Thought I already did?" he uttered in a low voice, "I'm in here ain't I?"

"I want more," she continued running her hands along the front of his thighs from behind and speaking softly against his neck.

"What do you want Carol?" he was done, he was hard as a rock and weired out but horny as all hell.

"I want you to touch you all over and kiss every inch of your body and then I want you to fuck me like your life depends on it...pleeeeease," she whispered.

"Will you do as I asked, Daryl? Do you want to fuck me?"

"Mmm hmmm," he responded and she reached for his cock under the water wrapped her warm wet fingers around it making him moan in surprise. She kissed his back and continued to feel him driving him past the point of control.

"That's good, Daryl, I can't wait to have your cock inside me...I want you sooo bad I can almost taste it."

She moved in front of him kissing down his chest as if she was going to lower her head under the water to do just that and he decided to take the lead. Grabbing her and pinning her body against the wall of the tub pulling her legs around his waist he thrust into her hard and fast. Grabbing behind her head and pulling her into a deep kiss he couldn't help moaning, "Jesus Christ Carol! You feel so fucking good!"

"Mmmm I knew you'd feel amazing inside me Daryl tell me you want me..." she was panting now and whining in delight as he fucked her harder and faster.

"I want you Carol...so fucking much I'm gonna fuck ya till ya scream my name... I fucking love you Carol!"

"Daryl, I'm gonna cum...it's...oh my god...I...Mmmmmmm!"

He could feel her tighten around his hard dick and he knew he could take a single second more...

;););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)O_o

"Daryl?..."

Another heart attack.

"Daryl...shhhh...it's ok...shhh..."

Carol was looking down at him and he was laying on the lower bunk in his cell at the prison trying to breath and stop his heart racing.

It slowly began to dawn on him what had happened.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Daryl. You can go back to sleep now."

She stood slowly and started to tiptoe out of his cell into the darkened corridor.

"Wait," he whispered, "Why did you come wake me up?"

"I...you..." she stuttered.

"You were yelling in your sleep...I heard you from my cell...I thought you were calling me but you were still asleep... and I didn't want everyone to wake up."

She couldn't help hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions.

He felt ill and really faint sitting straight up in bed and staring at her with a horrified look on his face. His whole body was covered in hot sweat and he was still hard as stone and she could probably see it through his boxers. He instantly felt a deep sense of shame that she had heard him moaning her name and whatever else he had said. Had he ruined the best friendship he'd ever had with a woman he honestly loved?

"Oh my God Carol! What did you hear? What did I say? I'm so sorry."

She walked back into his cell and he grabbed for his blanket throwing it in his lap to hide the evidence.

She sat next to him on the bed and looked into his face with complete understanding and compassion "It doesn't matter, Daryl. Don't even think about it, OK?"

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled.

"Actually?" she began, "I probably won't be able to stop thinking about it."

"Huh?"

"I know it's just a dream and it doesn't mean anything but...it's as close to a compliment as I've had in ages...so just don't even think about it and go back to sleep. I don't want you to feel weird about it at all, OK? Everything is fine between us I promise."

She leaned in and hugged him gently and as always made him feel better, she always knew what to do and say.

His face burned with humiliation and he thought he might be sick, he looked down at his lap wondering how the hell he'd face her tomorrow. Was she gonna think he was some kind of pervert now?

Hot water in the fucking forest and he didn't realize it was a dream?

But he suddenly wasn't OK with the idea that she thought is was random and meaningless. He had wanted her for years and had many thoughts of her that he was afraid to let her to know about. He figured this dream was as close as he'd ever get to her being his and it made him feel sad. Was there a chance she could feel something for him or was he fooling himself that she could want him back? His mind was spinning in circles but he couldn't bring himself to even look at her.

"Hey," she said raising his chin till his eyes met hers, "you aren't the only one who has dreams like that and it's nothing to be ashamed of...I have them too."

She winked at him hoping he'd feel better that her being honest would show him he's not alone.

His eyebrows raised way up on his forehead, "You?"

"Yep!" she replied, casually smiling at him with a look of absolute empathy.

"About who?" he asked before realizing it was absolutely none of his business.

"You really don't know Daryl?" she leaned in close and whispered into his ear like she had in the dream and it made him shiver, "I dream about you...it's always you."

She was beautiful and her face in the moonlight through windows radiated what she'd concealed until now. He had to touch her he had to somehow show her how much she meant to him. He had to risk it all and he had to do it now. He'd been burning in a hell of his own making for far too long and he needed to make a move before he lost her.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly and slowly. When she didn't respond he instantly doubted his instincts until he pulled back and she followed his mouth and rested her hands on his thighs.

She moved her head to the side and began to kiss his neck and he gasped at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth on his skin. It felt amazing and his adrenaline was burning through his body and the smell of her hair next to his face only increased his urgency.

"I want you to touch me, Daryl," she whispered into the side of his neck as she ran her tongue over the lobe of his ear. He groaned and reached for her. He was so overcome by happiness and arousal he was almost faint. She had on leggings and a loose t shirt and when he ran his hands down her back he could feel she had no bra on. He slid his hand up the back to feel her soft skin and pull her closer. She slowly crept up onto his lap and straddled his hips. There was very little for room but she tucked her head in and licked his neck while trailing her hands all over his back. He groaned at the feeling of her body slowly moving on his lap.

Daryl was suddenly unsure of reality and partially convinced he was still dreaming. Her breasts were only inches from his face but covered by her t shirt. He was kissing her deep and her soft sweet tongue was in his mouth teasing his own. With two hands full of her ass pulling her closer he buried his face in her chest and inhaled the scent of her. She moaned and pulled his head in close and ground her hips against him in desperation for release.

He had to tell her now before it went any further she had to know this wasn't just him taking advantage of the situation due to a dream or anything else. He pulled back and took her face in his hands, "I love you Carol."

He felt instant relief at getting the words out so much so that he felt the burden of the secret dissolve in thin air. Maybe she didn't feel the same, maybe he was being stupid but he loved her even if she didn't feel it back and he always would, he knew that now.

She smiled and kissed his mouth, "I've loved you for a long time Daryl...never thought I'd hear you say that."

He sighed at her words and took her mouth again against his own and kissed her like he'd wanted too so many times before.

She had said she wanted him to touch her and he wanted to but he still had nervous tension behind his desire. He slowly moved his hands from the back of her shirt around to the front and her head moved into his neck again and she began breathing heavy as brushed his fingertips across her nipples before taking them in his hands and kneading them. He was sure he'd cum any moment and needed to move things along it wasn't a matter up for debate in his mind anymore it was necessity. He pulled her shirt over her head and immediately tasted the skin before his face. She sighed and continued to torture him with her hips moving in slow circles against his increasingly hard dick.

He took her breasts in his hands and moved from one to the other licking and sucking gently in a frenzied need to take her in completely. Daryl felt honored that she felt him worthy of being the man that could make love to her and he needed to make it worth her trust.

He had to get her off his lap or this would be over sooner than he'd like so he moved to roll her onto his bed and she moved with him and he lay next to her kissing her and running his hand down her thigh and back up before finally reaching the crotch of her leggings. She groaned and opened her knees a few more inches for him and he bit at her throat before realizing he was doing it. She hissed and reached down to touching him through his boxers. It was too much and he swiftly began yanking at her pants and pulling them down her legs. She grinned at him and sat up going for his boxers but he beat her to it and did it himself.

 _Carol thought she might actually go mad with desire just watching him sliding his shorts down and it sent waves of heat and anticipation over her entire body. She couldn't wait a second longer to see what he had under those clothes. When she finally did get to see it was well worth the wait...he was gorgeous._

 _She hadn't seen any of this coming and when she had awoken to the sound of him moaning her name she had felt a white heat burning inside her just at the very sound of it. What had he been dreaming of exactly?_

 _He began trailing kisses down her body and kissed her breasts as his fingers found her wet slit. He was apparently unsatisfied with how close together her legs were and with a soft growl he pushed them further apart, which in and of itself made her wild with lust...she wanted to be his completely. He was gentle and slow considering how worked up he was. He seemed determined to make it good for her before speeding things up._

 _She was panting frantically by the time he moved his mouth between her open thighs and as his wet, hot tongue licked her lips she whined louder than she'd intended. She decided things like this only happen once in a lifetime especially now and continued to be loud unabashedly. He teased her until she thought she might cry, licking her everywhere but where she needed it most for so long she began to beg._

 _"Please more...I need more."_

 _He grinned and gently spread her open with his fingertips before flicking his tongue across her clit and teasing her entrance with his fingers. She had surely died and gone to heaven._

 _"I'm...going to..." she uttered sounding frail and weak._

 _He simply responded with an, "Mmmm hmmm."_

 _Without moving his mouth from her the vibration was enough to sent her over the edge. She whined and groaned like she was in a tasteless dirty movie but she absolutely couldn't help it and she ran her fingers through his hair and ground her pussy into his face with abandon. Nothing in her entire life had ever felt close to this good and she didn't want to come back down from this high. He smiled and wiped his mouth with his forearm before coming back up to kiss her mouth satisfied with himself and no longer feeling embarrassed at all. She was still breathing rapidly with her eyes closed and her arms above her head. She looked gorgeous and thoroughly impressed._

 _When she finally spoke she said "Your turn."_

 _"Actually if you don't mind I ain't gonna last too much longer I want you now."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"I'm so damn sure...that OK?"_

" _Oh yes..." she pulled him closer and waited for him to get going with bated breath._

 _He climbed over her and pulled her right leg up and around his back and slid into her slowly. She could feel her body still twitching at the introduction of his hard cock. She threw her head back on his flat prison pillow and cried her pleasure into the darkness not caring who heard it._

" _Jesus Christ!" she moaned._

" _No... Daryl Dixon," he answered, smiling and thrusting into her like his life depended on it as he'd been asked to in the dream that changed his life._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Clarity

It took a long time to come down from the peak they had climbed. From the mentally exhausting experiences in his dream to the emotional and physical experience of finally being with Carol he was beat.

He had fallen asleep with her curled up next to him almost immediately after. When they did eventually wake up it took him a moment to snap back to reality but when he turned to see her peacefully next to him it all came back immediately.

He almost wanted to wake her, he missed her and yet she was right there. He had it bad for her but it didn't scare him the way he expected love would. It felt normal and right but yet exciting and new all at once.

She was warm and soft in his arms and he was kicking himself that he had to take a leak and disturb her but it wasn't negotiable. He tried to slip his arm out from under her head slowly and smoothly but sure enough she opened her big blue eyes.

"Where are you sneaking off to," she yawned and stretched letting him have his arm back.

"Bathroom," he replied smiling down at her, "you sleep OK?"

"Good," she rolled over and looked like she was going to fall back asleep.

He grabbed his pants and headed to the bathroom and bumped into Rick on the way. He tried to look like everything was normal, he didn't care who knew but he was in a hurry.

"Hey, Daryl, am I right in assuming and Carol finally..."

"Gotta piss, gimme a minute," he said almost running past him.

Rick laughed watching him head off down the stairs.

Daryl decided on the way back he should bring her a coffee so he headed to the kitchen area where he ran into Maggie.

He wished he'd thrown a shirt on but it was too late now and she was a grown up, nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Any chance you could help me out with some coffee?" he asked.

"No problem I'm getting some for Glenn anyway...so?" she was grinning ear to ear "two cups then?"

"Not you too," he sighed, "Yeah, two cups please."

"Not my fault, if you don't want people to know then don't make her scream so loud next time," she handed him the coffee and began to giggle.

"Nah! Was worth it, cover your ears next time," he smirked and headed back to his cell.

"Whooo!" she shouted, she couldn't help it this was a long time coming.

"Stop!" he yelled back to her.

Almost back without seeing anyone else Rick kept it to a smirk and left it alone and Daryl was glad, he just wanted to get back to Carol.

Sure enough she had fallen back to sleep. He thought proudly that he must have worn her out since she was usually up the earliest. He sat next to her and nudged her, it was silly but he wanted her to see that he brought her coffee. She smiled and sat up giving him a quick hug "That for me?"

"Yeah," he said, handing her the cup.

"Thanks."

Overnight things were so different and it was really strange but no stranger than his dreams and anyway this was a good kind of weird. It was like being a married couple already but he didn't care, they had wasted so much time already.

"I'm going hunting before it gets too hot I at least have to check the traps." He started grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

"Sounds good," she said drinking the coffee and rubbing her eyes.

He took the last few sips of his drink and decided he needed to get a few things cleared up.

"So...you gonna stay in here with me now?" He didn't know for sure what she wanted and he didn't want to assume anything.

"I think it would be nice, I'd like to but if you want your own room still I'll understand. This did happen fast, didn't it?"

She was always so understanding and never wanted him to feel bad for being himself or needing time/space. He didn't want space anymore though.

"It actually happened really slow if ya think about it, I want you to stay," he said and he knew that although she would have accepted the other response the way her eyes sparkled at him told him that she wanted to stay and he loved it.

"When I get home I want all your stuff in here," he leaned in to kiss her goodbye and she touched his face holding him a few seconds longer.

"Good luck and be careful," she added and he headed out.

 _She was surprised he was giving up his personal space so easily but she was excited to know she could be next to him every night. Carol knew him and she accepted that he wasn't always like other people, he needed different things sometimes. The only concern she had going forward was not crowding him. She finally rose out of bed and got busy packing some things up in her cell, there wasn't too much. She wanted to bring her small bookcase with her few books though and when she started dragging it out into the hall Rick was staring at her._

" _What?" she said looking up at him._

" _Gimme that," he picked it up and carried it for her, "so where am I taking this?"_

" _You're adorable Rick," she laughed._

" _You two hitched already?" he asked._

" _He asked me to stay so I'm staying," she answered._

" _Big step for him, that's great! About damn time though," he grinned._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Everyone knew you'd end up together," he placed the bookcase in Daryl's cell._

" _Anything else?"_

" _No, the rest I can carry," she smiled, "how did everyone know?"_

" _Just obvious to us maybe cause we are seein' it from the outside."_

" _Thanks," she said tossing her bag onto his bed._

" _No problem."_

 _He walked out leaving her to transform Daryl's space the way women tend to. He grinned wondering what Daryl would be coming home to tonight._

 _She lay back on the mattress and she could smell him. Her mind drifted right back to last night and she grinned remembering his mouth on her body. It had been different than all the dreams she'd had, actually better and he had been a surprise. She had always imagined him being a fumbling or aggressive lover but despite it being their first time he knew exactly what he was doing. It aroused her to think of him dreaming about her, she'd have to ask him about it later tonight._

 _It was well after supper when he returned and she had cleaned up the cell but didn't change very much which surprised Rick._

" _Looks good...you guys gonna push two mattresses together like the Flintstones?"_

 _She laughed, "I don't know, we'll figure it out"._

" _Didn't sound like you were having any trouble last night," he added, "you should have seen the look on Carl's face this morning"_

" _Oh my God, sorry!" she really was only a little sorry. Carol figured after everything that she'd been through one loud orgasm should be allowed._

" _He'll live," he chuckled and walked out of the cell._

 _She was finally done with the cell and her normal chores for the day when Daryl walked in with a gift._

" _Hey this is for you," he smiled widely obviously very proud of himself._

" _Thanks...I love it. I take it you want stew tomorrow?"_

" _Could skin it for ya if you like."_

 _She laughed and took the dead rabbit from him and gave him a kiss before carrying it by the ears to the kitchen. She loved the look of pride on his face like he couldn't wait to show her. That was her Daryl._

 _She took a long wash after dealing with her gift and they settled into their room together for the first time._

" _Whatcha thinkin' about?" he said laying next to her and watching her fidget._

" _I was just thinking about last night," she answered._

" _I been thinkin' of that all day, distracting as hell."_

"A _nd you still brought me a rabbit, damn you're good," she winked, "I was wondering today about your dream."_

" _It was really weird from what I remember."_

" _Yeah? What happened?" she pressed when he didn't add anything to his first statement._

" _I was chasing you through the woods but I don't know why you were runnin' then I was stuck in the mud and you snuck up and scared me," he paused trying to remember which order it all went in._

 _She was looking at him funny, "That is weird."_

" _Gets weirder. You tell me to keep walkin' and the mud disappears into thin air so I follow you and we end up at this big barn or something and there's this big steel bin full of hot water and it's huge but you're looking at it like it's all normal," he laughed. He felt like a twit for not catching on it was a dream. Now that he was saying it out loud it sounded ridiculous._

"A _nd then?" she asked suddenly eager to hear it all._

" _So you tell me to get in a clean up and I get you to turn around while I get my clothes off but my boots are covered in mud and when I bend over to get my boots and pants off you sneak up on me again but this time you're butt naked."_

 _He did have some weird dreams after all she thought but it was amusing to get inside his head like this._

" _Then you walk over and get in and I follow you. You're all over me asking me to do as you ask and asking me if I want to fuck you and at this point I'm fuckin' hard as a rock and I'm like 'Whatever you say crazy lady' and you're touchin' me and I grab you and start nailin' you against the walls of this tank...and then you woke me up and I died of humiliation."_

 _She burst out in a fit of laughter at his commentary of his own dream._

" _That is a very weird dream but it's actually pretty sexy I think," she added when she'd stopped laughing._

 _She snuggled up to him and she couldn't recall feeling so good._

" _Tell me one of yours." he insisted, "it's only fair."_

" _Mine are gonna sound dull compared to that, but OK," she took a long breath selecting a dream from her memory._

" _Oh I have a good one! When we hadn't know each other that long I had a dream back at the farm. You used to keep your tent off out of the way and in my dream I wake up in the middle of the night and I'm sexually frustrated so I walk over to your tent and I was hesitating and then you walk out of the woods and ask me why I'm there and you scare me a little. I can't think of any reason to be there so I say nothing and then you tell me to get in your tent and so I do"_

" _You should have turned up at my tent back then," he said, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk._

" _I don't know, you could be a little volatile back then you might have told me to get lost."_

" _I was a prick wasn't I?" he laughed._

" _I liked you anyway, I knew it wasn't really you," she held him a little tighter._

" _So I crawl into the tent and then you get a little rough and push me down on my belly and you're touching me and I start moaning and you're all shocked that I'm enjoying it. It gets naughtier as it goes but damn it! That dream had me horny for days."_

" _Can't wait to see what your idea of naughty is?" he said, running his hand down the side of her waist._

" _Oh yeah?" she replied swinging her leg over one of his and kissing him._

 _She continued kissing him ever so slightly grinding herself against his leg. She wanted to return the favor from last night so she went for the buckle of his belt next and strangely he tensed up as she kissed lower down his chest and began to run her tongue along the waist of his pants._

" _What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly hoping nothing had changed for him._

" _I just...you don't have to do that if you don't want to."_

" _Of course I do," she smiled, "do you not want me to?"_

" _Nobody ever did that before," he answered._

" _Really? oh..." she couldn't help looking disappointed that he didn't seem to want it. For the first time in her whole life she really wanted to do this._

" _Obviously I won't if you don't want me to but...I do really want to do this," she pressed._

 _She dropped it and continued to kiss him moving to straddle his hips and grinding into him. She felt so lucky to be able to kiss him whenever she wanted to, he was everything she wanted. He held onto her hips tight and then pulled her closer to get his hands under her shirt. She loved the feeling of his hands on her breasts, he was a little rough and she never thought she'd like that but it was driving her mad._ _He would pinch her nipples and then lick his fingers and run his fingers tip so lightly across them, it was torture. She, even at her age, had no idea the kind of pleasure that could be attained from a man who knew how his way around her breasts. He had opened a door to a new form of heat and she couldn't get enough now._

" _I love the way you touch me...I never felt anything like this," she muttered as her heart rate steadily rose._

 _He pulled her shirt off and took her nipples in his mouth but then ran his scruffy face slowly back and forth across her tits and she hissed in response._

" _God damn it, Daryl...that's so good!"_

 _She felt like every nerve in her body was alight. She needed to touch him so she ran her hand down to his open pants and grasped his hard cock just underneath her._

 _She moved off of him and kissed his chest and stroked him and he groaned squirming slowly next to her._

" _You really want to?" he said finally._

" _Yes, Daryl, I really...really want to," she answered, licking his stomach and praying he'd submit but still not wanting to push it._

" _OK," he said and she grinned excited to get up close and personal with him._

 _She pulled his pants and boxers off and decided to make it the best he'd ever have._

" _This might qualify as naughty but it may also be a form of torture."_

" _God damn it woman, you're gonna be the death of me."_

" _We'll see," she grinned, throwing his clothes on the floor and beginning by kissing his ankle with an open,wet mouth._

 _He moaned and lay his arms over his face almost like he was hiding._

" _You tell me if you want me to stop OK? Otherwise just enjoy," she felt she should make it plain she'd stop if he asked._

 _She trailed wet kisses and licking up both legs slowly taking a full 5 minutes to even reach his dick. She took a few seconds to make her hand nice and wet before taking him in her hand and then running her tongue over the head of his cock and he jumped. "Jesus!"_

 _She grinned and continued because he didn't say to stop and closed her hand a little more firmly around him and took him in her mouth soft and gentle till he got used to it. He was panting heavily and she took a quick glance at his gorgeous face twisted in pleasure and his mouth gaping open but his eyes closed tight. She knew she was achieving her goal and gave it all she had to please him._

 _She went down his dick a little further and increased the tension of her mouth on him and he grabbed her hair._

" _I...Carol."_

 _She paused for a second, "yeah?"_

" _I might..."_

 _She could feel him losing the war and he was going to blow but he was obviously unsure of how to go about it or he wanted to stop to have sex, she didn't know._

" _It's OK if you need to cum...just cum for me."_

" _but...you," he didn't get any more words out just moaning, loud moaning and a little growling. He made a half hearted attempt to move her away but she stayed the course and swallowed._

 _He looked spent and was breathing heavy for a full 3 minutes before looking over at her._

 _"That was...amazing."_

" _Thanks for trusting me, I really wanted to do that," she grinned and lay her head on his chest._

 _He looked completely exhausted now but he rolled over trying to make a move to "repay" her and she knew he was wrecked from a day out hunting._

" _It's OK," she said, kissing him and looking deep into his eyes, "I can see that you're tired."_

"B _ut you just did that for me... I should do something for you too," he insisted._

" _It doesn't have to work that way, Daryl. I love you and I wanted to bring you pleasure and it made me happy to do it. I don't expect anything back when you are so tired, tomorrow is fine," she laughed._

" _You sure, I feel like I owe you," he said frowning._

" _You brought me a rabbit today we're even," she grinned._

 _Her instincts had been spot on and he was out like a light in 5 minutes._

 _She woke early as usual and watched him sleeping for a long time. He looked peaceful and she loved that. She rolled over to take a look at their room and it made her almost giddy to see their boots side by side. This world was a scary place now where you never knew what tomorrow would bring but she was determined to spend the rest of what she had with him. He must have been awakened by her moving on such a small bed and he draped his arm over her. As expected he was like any man and woke with morning wood. She grinned and backed up a little to feel him against her body._

He finally felt well rested and it was all thanks to her selflessness. She was the kind of woman who would always look out for his needs and still not be a doormat. This kind of person was rare in the old world never mind now. She was perfect.

He was laying behind her and he could tell it was barely daylight but the first thing he felt was her ass rubbing against his dick.

Waking up like this everyday would make an old man out of him in no time.

He wrapped his arm around her and he knew she was awake by her breathing so her slid his hand under that blanket to get closer. He pulled her tighter against him and ran his hand over her ass and her head turned just slightly toward him like she was about to roll over.

"Stay that way just a minute," he said in a low voice. He wanted to do all the work and if she rolled over he knew she'd get busy working on him.

He grabbed her ass and kissed her neck from behind and ground himself into her. He heard her let out a soft gasp at the feeling of his hard dick against her ass. He knew she wanted it and this would only be the second time they had sex.

He slid an arm under her body and started playing with her breasts and got the other between her legs. She moaned now and he knew it was working. Touching her over top her panties he would make her ask for more if it killed him. He drew small gentle circles over her clit through the material of her panties and she was warm there and becoming wet. He was starting to think he'd never get anything else accomplished except staying in bed with Carol all day.

She started fighting back by grinding her ass into him harder. He pulled her leg up and open stroking her through her panties. Finally she began to whine, "Daryl...more please."

It was like fuckin' music to his ears and he needed to hear it. He still didn't take them off but pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and grazed his fingertips across her wet pussy. She reached her arm back grabbing his head. "Why are you torturing me?" she whispered.

"Because I think you like it," he answered.

He slid a finger into her and she gasped opening her leg even wider. Between his hands on her breasts and then suddenly his fingers teasing her clit she couldn't take any more and he could feel it.

She started to come undone and whined loudly, "Mmmm...oh my god!"

She melted into his hands and fingers and writhed against him.

When she finally started making sense again he grinned and figured it was worth a try to see if she wanted more.

"You uh...good now or...?" he asked indelicately.

"More," she responded, "I want more."

"How do you want it?" he wanted to know exactly what she needed so he could give it to her.

She got onto her hands and knees and pulled off her panties. She stayed in this position and his eyes got big.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she answered waiting for him to get moving. He was still hard and climbed behind her.

 _Don't fuck this up Dixon! Make it good..._

He grabbed her hip in his left hand and his throbbing dick in the other and teased her until she got cranky.

"You gonna make me keep begging, Daryl, cause I will if I have to," she glared back at him with a look that said

 _Fuck me RIGHT NOW!_

He took the hint and slid into her slowly and then got moving in a steady rhythm that had her getting loud again.

"Shhh babe it's morning people are gonna be up soon," he laughed but never broke his stride.

She dropped her head onto the pillow and raised her ass at the same time. She felt so good as he drove into her, he was about ready to cum. He gave her a soft smack on the ass and she squeaked in surprise. He couldn't help but find it adorable so he tried it again but this time she moaned and that was it! He came hard and thrust harder and harder till he was worn out and collapsed.

Neither of them could move for 10 minutes and she wanted desperately to go back to sleep but she knew she had to get moving to make food for everyone and teach the children. She groaned and moved to sit up.

"You stay here and sleep a little longer I'll get going," she smiled.

He pulled her back for another kiss and squeezed her tight.

"You sure?" he asked.

She was already almost dressed and she nodded at him smiling, "Yes sir, you deserve to sleep in after that", she winked and headed to the kitchen.

She was pouring coffee for everyone and making a bottle for Judith when Rick walked in looking stunned.

"Seriously you guys, volume," he smiled at her and she shrugged.

"Sorry," she replied although she still wasn't very sorry.

"I'm just jealous, never mind me," he grinned, taking a cup of coffee from her.

"Well you know what you can do about that don't you, Rick?" she grinned assuming he knew just what she meant.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked, blowing on the coffee before taking a sip.

She frowned at him, he obviously didn't see it.

"Have a word with, Michonne. You said everyone could see it between, Daryl and I? Well, we weren't the only clueless ones around here," she winked and left the kitchen with a tray of coffee for the rest of the group.

Rick knew damn well she was right and chuckled to himself taking another sip of coffee and assessing if he should try making a move with Michonne or not.

After listening to Daryl and Carol this morning he figured it was worth a shot, she might even be interested in him like Carol suggested. Who knew?


	3. Chapter 3

He settled into life with Carol and it was easy like it took nothing to have her near him. She knew him inside and out, she sensed his need for space and quiet and she seemed to need some herself at times so it was fair between them. He could tell when she had nothing to say or when she wanted to be touched and when to keep himself busy. What existed between them had always had a certain fluidity that now spilled over into this new way of being, it was seamless.

What scared him was how perfect it all felt, it's like it was too good. Life had taught him that there was an inevitable shoe that would drop and take this from him but he refused to sit waiting for it to go wrong, he had to enjoy it.

Rick wanted guy talk today as they worked on the fence and it was something Daryl was still getting used to. The whole idea of a guy want to know what you did with your own dick was a little weird for him.

"You want to know what?" Daryl was stunned.

"I don't want to know, I have to know. What's Carol like in bed?" Rick was eager for details.

"She's good," Daryl answered keeping busy.

"Come on, just good?"

"Really, really good," he countered.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"Why don't you go find a woman? Plenty around," he suggested.

"Yeah right, like who?" Rick had a feeling Carol had mentioned Michonne to him so he wasn't surprised when Daryl brought her name up.

"I don't how to bring it up though, she's gorgeous but she's almost too beautiful and smart and capable and strong. She's hard to approach with this, I tried once but she kinda looked at me like I was an idiot."

"Trust me just go for it maybe tell her she's beautiful and smart and strong, she'll like that."

Daryl knew enough about women or humans in general to know they liked compliments.

"How'd you get with Carol anyway?" Rick had never asked how that had happened and was suddenly curious. They had been together a few weeks and nobody knew how it had come about.

"It was stupid..." Daryl didn't know how to tell him the story, it was ridiculous.

"Come on," Rick pushed.

"You won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"You gotta tell me now, spill it."

"I woke her up cause I was sayin' her name in my sleep and she figured out I was dreamin' about her."

Daryl shook his head and began to fidget.

"Wow, sounds like divine intervention. Tell me though, would you have ever tried to tell her otherwise?" Rick asked.

"I want to say yes but probably not, always thought she was too good for me but she seems to think I'm good enough," he wanted to leave this conversation as soon as possible.

"She really loves you doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Michonne probably loves you too but you gotta say something or you'll never find out."

"You're probably right, just hard to approach her."

"Don't you have watch tonight with Glenn? See if he'll play sick and get her up here to talk...why wait?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Just do it."

Daryl was done with the conversation so he walked off to have a smoke and take a piss.

Evening came and Daryl was settling in with Carol for the night.

"Rick's gonna make a move on, Michonne," he said casually pulling his shirt over his head.

"He told you that?" she asked slipping her pants off.

"Yeah, tonight in the tower. Think he's gettin' lonely."

"Wonder how that will play out, they'd be good together."

Carol was suddenly interested in whether Rick would finally make a move.

He slid into bed with her and took a deep breath and let it out.

"He fuckin' nosy, he needs Michonne to help keep his mind on his own business."

"Really? What did he want to know?" she chuckled.

"He actually asked me how you are in bed? Can you believe that?"

"Actually I think that's how men talk," she said glad it wasn't something worse.

"If he doesn't make a move tonight I'm gonna tell her myself, guy talk is weird," he shrugged and rolled over to Carol slipping his arm under the covers.

"I have an idea if he doesn't pull it off tonight," she grinned and grabbed his hand.

 _ **If anyone is interested in some further Richonne stuff as well as some more Caryl smutty goodness of course leave a comment and let me know:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is Richonne. I didn't set out to even include anything about Richonne but my stories tend to just take off and do their own thing sometimes. lol**_

 _ **Next chapter WILL be Caryl again though:)**_

"Glenn, I need a favor," Rick couldn't think of a clever way to be discreet about his plans so he figured he'd just come out with it.

"Yeah?"

"Play sick for watch tonight so I can ask Michonne to come instead."

"OK."

Rick was almost disappointed he didn't ask why, he wanted to talk to someone about it and Daryl was useless for guy talk.

"Don't you want to know why?" he pushed.

"Sure, yeah. Why do you need Michonne to come?" Glenn asked although he had no idea why he was asking.

Rick sat next to him at the table outside in the eating area. It was already getting late, a lot of people were already in bed so he'd have to move fast.

"OK, so I want to see if maybe I can ask Michonne if she maybe..."

"Huh?" Glenn was lost.

"I want to make a move on Michonne," Rick spat out.

"Seriously? Wow! Well, good. What are you gonna say?"

"I don't know man, you can't ask a woman out to dinner anymore. It's more like 'Hey, do you want to forage for berries or drag walker corpses out to burn with me?' it's sad."

"Have a date in the tower then," Glenn suggested and at first Rick was going to scoff at the idea but he mulled it over for a second.

"What can I do to make it nice though?" Rick's wheels were turning but he had to move quick.

"I have an idea, you gonna be around in 20 minutes or so?"

"Yeah," Rick watched as Glenn walked off and he kept thinking what he could possibly do so fast watch started in an hour and he hadn't even asked her yet.

He headed to the fence line where she was practicing her sword drills.

She watched him coming across the field and stopped as he approached.

"Hey Rick, what's up?"

She always had a nice, warm smile for him but he was so nervous everything was throwing him off.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could do watch with me tonight, Glenn is really sick so he can't make it."

He thought it came out sounding pretty good till she frowned at him.

He could see it, she smelled bullshit.

"I just saw him and hour ago, he was fine," she said, looking skeptical.

He shrugged and looked up at the sky trying to think fast and nothing came to mind, absolutely nothing.

 _ **Fuck it! Go with the truth stupid**._

"OK, here's the thing. I was hoping I could talk to you alone about...us."

He felt like it was suddenly at least 10 degrees hotter outside and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

Michonne was an angel, she didn't pretend to not know what he meant and after thinking about it for a few seconds she nodded.

"Sure, Rick, I can go on watch tonight it's no problem...and we can talk." She smiled that beautiful smile and he melted.

"Thanks," he said looking sheepish, "So see you in about an hour? Sorry it's short notice will you be too tired?"

"I'll be fine, see you then." She went right back to her practice and he walked off feeling better but still pretty stupid.

He got back to the courtyard and Glenn was sitting back at the table.

"Hey Rick! Over here...So I talked to Maggie and she said to give you this." He handed Rick a bottle of wine he had found on a run months ago.

"Where did she get this? And why would she let me have it?"

"She wants to help. She also talked to Carol and she said you can take some of the special dinner she made for Daryl cause he didn't finish it."

"So what you're saying is everyone here knows already?" Rick shook his head thankful for the help but still embarrassed.

"It's fine Rick nobody thinks anything about it."

"I'm just gonna feel like a twit if she says she'd not interested in me." Saying it out loud made it even more terrifying.

Rick headed to the kitchen area and found Carol heating up the food.

"You owe me, I was already curled up with Daryl when Maggie came knocking," she was grinning and obviously not upset.

"Sorry," he said taking the dish from her.

"Good luck and can I just offer a small piece of advice?"

"Yeah," he said curious what she'd say.

"Don't censor yourself too much. Just be really honest even if you think it sounds silly. I think any woman would appreciate that."

She wiped her hands and gave him a quick squeeze before heading back to bed.

He walked to the tower with a bottle of wine and rabbit stew in a dish wondering what the hell he'd say to her when she got there.

He waited almost 30 minutes for her and when she arrived she had tied up her hair which she rarely did. She looked beautiful.

"Hey."

She walked in and dropped her bag at the door before sitting down across from him. She looked around like she was confused. "What is that I smell? That's not Daryl's stew is it? He'll kill you," she grinned.

"It's fine, Carol says we can have it, he didn't finish it."

"That's nice...so what is it you need to talk about?" she obviously wanted to get to the point.

He wanted to run out the door but instead he took a slow, deep breath.

 _ **Carol is a smart woman, just do as she says**._

"I like you Michonne. I think you're amazing. You're so...smart and skilled and beautiful and strong and I'm really fucking this up aren't I?"

He shook his head and looked down at the ground.

 ** _Way to go! Show her every single card you have._**

 _"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Her eyes were shining and she was looking straight at his face, unflinching._

 _"So I thought if you...liked me too then...fuck!" He stood up and began pacing the floor._

 _"Rick, if you're asking if I want you too...then my answer is yes."_

 _He stopped mid stride and turned to her._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes really, now sit down before you make me dizzy," she grinned, "and let's have dinner."_

 _He sat and realized he brought one spoon and no bowls just a casserole dish of rabbit stew._

 _"We can share then I guess. This is a date apocalypse style." She winked and nudged him._

 _She was too much, too perfect and he was acting like a bumbling fool._

 _They ate from the same dish and conversation got less awkward after a bit. He made the same mistake with the wine and they drank from the bottle as they talked. She was tired after a while and he told her she was more than welcome to go back to her cell and sleep. He was surprised when she said she wanted to stay and before the evening was over she leaned on his shoulder and drifted off for a while and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

 _Maybe this would work, maybe he could have a second chance at love. He watched the sun come up and she was still asleep against him. She looked peaceful and gorgeous and he dared to kiss her forehead and touch her cheek. When morning came she woke up and left to get sleep in a proper bed but before she left she gave him a long hug and held his hands._

 _"Will you kiss me while I'm awake before I go?" she grinned like a Cheshire cat and he blushed._

 _He leaned in and closed his eyes, he couldn't approach her beautiful face with his eyes open...he'd lose his nerve._

 _His lips met hers and he could feel it that she was half smiling and he liked that. He took a step closer and lay his hands on her waist kissing her just a little longer._

 _"Good morning & goodnight Rick."_

 _He laughed and let her go._

 _"Good morning & goodnight."_

 _He watched her walking back to the prison and shook his head looking up at the sky. He waited till she was long gone before shouting "YES!"_


	5. Chapter 5

He was sat on the grass in the sun, it was warm but not hot for a change. He could hear birds singing and a sweet breeze was blowing all around him.

The sky blue was and full of puffy clouds and sunshine and then there she was.

She had on a simple white dress and she was walking through the trees toward him.

When she reached him he stood up and kissed her lips and smoothed his hands over the white dress to pull her close. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The warm sun on his face and the smell of her skin made him feel intoxicated.

She moaned softly and whispered to him, "I need you, Daryl."

She lowered her hands to his ass and pulled him to her. He could feel himself getting hard and as soon as he tried to get her down to the forest floor to make love to her he was knee deep in mud and the sky went dark. She was standing in the dress before him now and his hands had made smudged black prints where he had touched her and then she was gone.

He was cold and wet and couldn't see her anywhere. "CAAAAARRRROOOOL!"

She nudged him and took his face in her hands whispering, "Daryl!...wake up...shhhhh...it's ok. You had another bad dream."

He shook his head and held onto her.

"Damn it!" He rolled into her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Same one?"

"No but close enough."

"Why don't you tell me happens in these dreams?"

This was the third dream he'd had in the last 10 days or so. Time was hard to keep track of nowadays.

"They don't make any sense anyway," he insisted.

"Please, if you talk about it they might stop," she said holding onto him and kissing his forehead. "Are they about Merle?"

"No, in these dreams it's you...you're with me and I'm happy and everything is great and then you disappear into thin air and I'm stuck in that fuckin' mud again."

He shook his head and pulled her closer. "It's like the opposite of that other dream I had about you, I'm losing you instead of finding you."

"What do you think it means?"

"Do dreams mean things?"

"If you have the same one over and over, maybe?"

"I think maybe I'm worried something is going to go wrong," he admitted and instantly felt stupid for bringing it up.

"Like what?"

"Anything, I just wanted to be with you for so long I keep thinking I'm gonna lose you now, it's stupid."

"I'm afraid of that too," she whispered, "I have so much to lose now it's scary."

He wrapped her leg around his waist and sighed, "Just don't go anywhere, OK?"

"I won't," she promised and tightened her leg around him.

He brushed his mouth against her neck and took a deep breath.

She began to squirm and made short and breathless whining sounds that made his blood catch fire. He had a feeling if noise wasn't an issue she'd bring the house down and it turned him on to imagine it.

Where could her take her to be noisy?

"Jesus, Carol, it's probably 2 in the morning and I need ya right now."

"Mmmm take me."

She grabbed at his shirt and yanked it over his head as he shifted to get out of it.

"Let's get outta here," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you outside...come on."

She was totally confused but followed.

He grabbed his knife and her hand leading her out of the prison.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"I wanna do it out here where I can see ya, not on that small bed."

He lead her to a quiet spot still inside the fence but out of the way. She grinned and looked around feeling strange about being outside in a t shirt and his boxers. He crouched down and stabbed his knife into the dirt and took her in his arms slipping her shirt over her head. She scanned around holding her hands to her breasts before looking back at him.

"Ain't nobody around, it's OK," he insisted and bowed down to take her breasts in his hands and run his hot mouth all over her nipples. She grabbed his head in both hands and moaned into the night air. A hand moved down between her legs and her knees almost buckled as his fingers drifted over her through the material.

When she began groaning under his touch he slid his hand down the back of the boxers and took a hold of her ass.

"I need you, Carol."

He pushed the shorts down and stood back to look at her in the moonlight. She didn't feel self conscious anymore, he had chosen her and she had chosen him. He pulled her down onto the grass and lay over her.

She looked up at him and he had the moon over his shoulder and his strong arms on either side of her head.

He kissed her for a long time and then rose up to look down at her body. Then he ran his hand up her leg to her thigh and she felt every nerve tingling. She began to pant softly and her head rolled to the side. He teased her, ghosting his finger tips over her mound and then backing off. She opened her legs wider hoping he'd stop with this evil game.

"You want more?" he asked in a low growl.

"Mmmm yeah...give me more," she sighed and rolled her hips forward.

He loved the sight of her wet and glowing in the light of the moon and was finding it hard not to just take her but he wanted her to take her time. Then there was the other reason he brought her out here.

"I want to hear you, you can be loud outside and I want to hear it."

It dawned on her she could be louder and she grinned moaning as his fingers penetrated her outer lips to tease her further into her folds.

"You're beautiful."

She was writhing and groaning repeating his name and begging for more. He had never in his life been so turned on. With her legs open before him he would softly tease her clit and then finger her going back and forth as she was being driven mad.

"I need to cum," she panted, clearly starting to lose control.

"Then do it, cum for me, Carol."

Her head rolled back and she got louder than ever spreading her legs wide and rolling her hip in time with his fingers. She reached her peak and then fell silent still breathing in quick bursts. She wasn't done, her body needed more.

"I need you, Daryl...I need you inside me," she pushed his hand away and reached for him pulling him on top of her to her and pushing his shorts down. He pulled her legs up and open before thrusting into her and it just kept getting better with her every time they made love. He got more addicted to her and the way she made him feel.

"You're so amazing...I...love you."

She clung to him and before long he was rolling his hips in a smooth rhythm and then cumming into her.

They stayed out on the grass for a long time enjoying the space and the privacy, just talking.

"If the world hadn't gone to shit I'd never have someone like you," he said as he held her.

"Me neither, but it doesn't matter we're together now. Actually you may have your dreams to thank for us being together now."

"I want more of the good dreams back, just gotta get my head around you not goin' anywhere," he sighed, and fidgeted.

She was feeling sleepy and lay her head on his chest to listen to his heart.

He still sounded unsure and it was starting to get to her.

"Still don't believe I'm going to stay with you?...then marry me," she said suddenly, and grinned wondering how he'd respond.

"That ain't how it works. You can't ask me that I'm supposed to ask you."

"That's very old fashioned of you, Daryl, and I'm afraid you're too late I already did ask you."

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck "You mean it?"

"Do I have 'bullshitter' written across my forehead? Yes, I mean it."

She sat up and took his hands in hers and grinned, "Daryl Dixon, I love you and I want to be with you forever and ever no matter what. You are the best man around and that's not just in bed but everywhere else. Will you marry me?"

He was laughing by this point at her naked proposal but he believed her...he finally completely believed her.

"Yeah, OK."

He scooped her into his arms and kissed her like everything in the world was going to be fine, she was his now.

 _~6 months later Rick and Michonne were still going strong and for Daryl the bad dreams never returned, just the occasional good one;)_

 _ **Figured it should end with a dream as well.**_


End file.
